Paper Monsters
by Syk.Bubb1eGum
Summary: And I'm reading you this from off of my arms. My thighs. My stomach and breasts. This is my obsession, and it has ruined me for anybody or anything in this life. I step to the edge in between the Storybook hills, to the path which reminds me of the crease in the middle of two pages in a book. I walk off of the edge of my story and into the oblivion.


**FULL SUMMARY: **Bella Swan has always wanted to be a Mary Sue, ever since she read the best selling young adult novel 'Sundown' about a girl falling in love with a vampire. Mary Sues get the guy, get the story, get the happily ever after. And now her obsession is killing her. As she writes in her journal about the supernatural events that have turned her life into a literal story, Bella learns that life in a young adult novel is not supported by the planes of reality. And if she keeps up her deadly obsession, she might just find her world breaking around her. It becomes even more dangerous when she grows attracted to a group of teenagers at her school that consider themselves vampires at heart, even drinking each others blood, among them the cynical and smart mouthed Edward Cullen. When will their obsessions grow too big for reality to hold them to this earth any longer? Why are these supernatural things happening to Bella in the first place? Forks was never known to be a place of magic or beauty.

**A/N: Hello all! Please enjoy, review and favorite my story 'Paper Demons'. Your reviews will keep this story alive as it is such a confidence boost! HAPPY READING! **

_Chapter One: If You Want Blood (You've Got it)_

It was a rare sunny day in Forks, so I was outside reading with a can of a soda and my stomach pressed into a blanket I had spread out on the grass. I especially loved to read '_Sundown_' by Selina W. L Baas whilst I was in my meadow- because Dean and Selina had their own meadow, too. It was written like a journal from Selina's point of view, hence the author name being her own. A creative choice, I think. And I loved it. I'm writing a journal now, too. You know, the thing I'm writing into right now. And when I publish this, it'll be written by Isabella Swan. Starring Isabella Swan, of course.

But my life was hardly exciting enough to be a young adult best seller.

"Bells?" Charlie called out from a clearing in the trees, the blue lights of his car reflecting on his overly large work jacket. Chief of police in a small town called Forks pulls up to a meadow hidden behind a canopy of trees. Something brilliant and scary and new must be happening, surely. That's what the people think when they stare at the car, at the frown deeply indented into my father's face just below the mustache that he absolutely refused to trim, standing firm on the subject we so fervently debate on over breakfast on the mornings he gets something caught in it. "We're going to miss the specials at the diner if you don't hurry up."

_Sigh. _

"Coming."

This is your life, Bella Swan.

There is a dream I have whenever I fall asleep reading, or have a book on my mind. I dream in blue, fizzy and dark like Neverland, with fireflies and wisps of light like dust floating about in the air. I am walking a hard concrete path into a lush green labyrinth, and I seem to know where I am going. I find the center- a girl sitting at a glass table. Except, she isn't a proper girl. Not really. She stands on shaky legs that splinter and bend too easily at the knees, and approaches me.

A paper girl.

She fists chunks of her insides- screwed up balls of red paper- and then holds them out for me to see. Very real blood would drip between the spaces in her fingers to my surprise, and as she squeezed the paper in her hands, more blood flooded out. Her eyes were paper too, white little orbs, blank and emotionless. Her mouth has been covered by a rectangle shaped piece of paper stuck to her face, and as she would come closer, I would hear her mumble from behind it. I always felt the need to rip off that rectangle piece of paper and listen to what she has to say, but I always leave my arm in mid air before turning around and running through the labyrinth. I try to lose her, an impending truth swelling in my stomach like a child until I am too heavy and tired to carry on. I pant and fall at the entrance, on the hard concrete path. When I fall, I wake up in my bed.

"You had the dream again, didn't you?" Jessica guessed. I turn away from my truck and frown at her. Everyone was just getting to school, and I was busy sorting out the knots in my hair using the driver's side window as a mirror. It was embarrassing- I bet the girls in young adult novels never had this sort of problem. They always seemed to just roll out of bed pretty. Urg. Jessica drew a circle just above her nose. "Baggage claim."

Rolling my eyes, I collect my bag off of the floor and swing it over one shoulder.

"Tell me about it. Who was it that said 'Sleep is like little slices of death'. Edgar Allen Poe, right?"

Jessica shrugged, making me chuckle before we enter the school building.

Because of the nice weather, and because it was only the first day back, the teachers slacked off and relented when we asked for classes outside. Unfortunately, that meant that gym would be outside, too, and I was not a particular fan of baseball. Jessica got into it, of course, but I think she liked what she was wearing- and _owning,_ apparently- more than the game itself. Angela was like me, timid and easily bruised. We got picked last on teams and sneaked to the back of the line whenever the coach wasn't looking. No one wanted me to blame. _I _didn't want to play. After hearing music in the distance, I looked over in the direction of the parking lot. The window to a black BMW was slightly pulled down, and a hand reached out to tap its cigarette and shake off the ash before it disappeared back into the car, am ACDC song booming out from the car radio. I sighed.

Maybe I should have just pulled a Cullen.

Ah. The Cullen's. Probably the only interesting thing about this place.

The Cullen's consisted of five adoptive siblings, two of which who were married to one another, which wasn't weird at all. There was Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Cullen, formerly Rosalie Hale, the twin sister of Jasper Hale. You could tell that they were blood related because of their similar features and stark blonde hair, contrasting greatly towards Emmett's short black hair. Then there was Alice Cullen, a somewhat short girl and long term boyfriend to Jasper. She and Edward Cullen, the last in the Cullen clan, looked alike, however I knew from here say that they were not blood related. They both had dark, coppery brown hair and almost suspicious features- she looked like a pixie and he looked like a vampire. But that was a given.

They were the Cullen clan- the vampire wannabes.

They didn't just write dark poetry, shy away from tanning salons and take garlic off of their shopping list. No. They actually believed in vampires, and that they would eventually be turned into vampires themselves. People say they have already adopted a vampire's 'diet' using each other, and that it was so erotic they end up having orgies.

Or something like that.

Regardless of their strange behavior, they were a bewitching and beautiful group of people. The best people you never met. They never strayed for each other and _no one_ got into the clique. By 'pulling a Cullen', because of their extremist behavior, they were allowed to stay in on sunny days, to get garlic written off of the school's menu and get all the mirrors in the girl's bathrooms taken down. It was fight to get this done, but Carlisle and Esme Cullen were _very _influential people. The last time Rosalie Cullen was dragged out by her arm by the gym coach when it was sunny, she threw a fit so bad you can still see the nail marks on coach's face. Probably scarred. Calling it 'religious differences' the Cullen's had their demands met. People didn't argue with them because...well, because the Cullen's _scared _people.

And as I was to find out later that day, Edward Cullen was to be my new biology partner.

I was in disbelief at first. Usually, the Cullen's had classes with at least one other Cullen, but apparently Edward opted for the advanced program in biology this year, pulling him that little bit further away from the apron strings. It was the talk of the school, and it made me nervous to sit next to him, thinking that he must be thinking that I was thinking about him.

"Hello."

My eyes widened, my body froze. Stiffly, I turned my head to stare at him in silence, half believing that I was mistaken. I wasn't. He was smirking at me.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

"I-I know." I laughed before clearly my throat. "I mean, uh, we're been to the same school since Sophomore year." I nodded. "I know who you are."

His smirk widened.

"And I you."

It wasn't that Cullen's didn't socialize at all. They did. They spoke when spoken to, and sometimes too much where Edward was concerned. Teacher's called him a 'smart ass'. They weren't wrong. His arrogance was sickly.

"You're Isabella Swan."

"Bella." I corrected. His eyes narrowed a little.

"Bella." he mended. Mr Banner walked to the front of the class and turned to face his students.

"Page 69."

I covered my mouth to stop my immature laughter, something which amused the Cullen beside me, making me blush. When Edward moved to open his book, my eyes glanced down at his hands. It wasn't really his hands that interested me, though. It was his arms. Or, more accurately, his _scars_. Some people say they were self- harm related scars to do with his apparently ugly relationship with his father. Others say it is the places where he allowed his adoptive siblings to taste him. Catching me looking, he shifted uncomfortably, his lips turning into a hard line, and slammed his book shut to get my attention. My eyelids fluttered.

"Sorry." I said immediately. I didn't get a reply. He looked annoyed. My eyebrows pushed together as I frowned, thoughtful. I hated the feeling I got when I knew that someone didn't like me, or that I displeased them in some way. Especially when I really _was _in the wrong. For the sake of our biology grade, I would suck it up. Not literally, though. That was his thing. I made sure no one was looking before I lifted up my sleeve a little, revealing to him the red scattered words along my wrists, dancing across the narrow valleys between the blue of my veins. His eyes directed towards it, and his body stilled. His eyes flashed and then moved to mine. I quickly pulled the sleeve back as Mr Banner moved near us.

"I get it." I told him quietly. He was really listening now, his large green eyes boring into mine. "Sometimes, blood feels a little bit more...real." I sighed. "Blood is life, right? And all that jazz..." My voice trailed off as I grew self conscious. I looked down at my desk and cleared my throat, using my hair as a curtain to hide behind.

"Right."

My eyes snapped up and in his direction, not that he could see behind my hair. I wasn't expecting a reply, or a one that was so short yet so meaningful. For the remainder of the class he had an expression that was almost one of curiosity. I didn't understand. I wasn't a puzzle, or anything particularly interesting. There was nothing to figure out.

Everything that day went by quickly after that. Charlie and I sat at the diner, eating what was on special that day.

"Anything interesting happen at school today, Bells?" Charlie asked me, stabbing his fork into another piece of pork before putting it in his mouth and chewing on it. I waited a moment, staring blankly ahead as I rewound the day and thought about whether my little scene with Edward Cullen would come off as interesting to anyone that wasn't myself. I shrugged before shaking my head and taking a bite out of my pizza.

"Nope. Not at all."

_'Sundown, again. Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end'_

** -Dean C Wullerd.**

**The song that is the chapter title, and the song playing in Edward Cullen's car, is 'If You Want Blood (You've Got It) by- you guessed it- ACDC. Thank you all for reading and please review, favourite etc and come back for more! Feel free to PM me! **

**A/N 'Sundown' by Selina W.L Baas in this story is basically twilight but with name changes so that it is just a book in Bella Swan's world. Selina Baas and Dean Wullerd are the Bella and Edward of that world. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
